masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaidan Alenko/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Kaidan is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Kaidan will voice his opinions. *On the Citadel: **During the Citadel: Asari Consort assignment, when meeting the consort for the first time if Kaidan was romanced, Kaidan jealously asks what she wants with the Commander. **When traveling the Wards after the Eden Prime mission, Ashley, Kaidan and Shepard notice a view and take a break. One of them observes that the council might dislike humans. Shepard responds "Why not? We've got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want." Kaidan responds to a female Shepard: "When you put it that way, there's no reason they wouldn't like you. I mean us. Humans. Ma'am." **If Wrex is in the party and he kills Fist, Kaidan shouts "Oh my God!" **During the Citadel: Signal Tracking assignment, when Shepard asks the AI if the matter can be resolved peacefully Kaidan vehemently disagrees if the other squadmate is anyone else but Tali or Ashley: "What are you, crazy? It’s an AI, like the Geth, it would kill us all if it could!" **During the Citadel: Homecoming assignment if the other squadmate is anyone else but Ashley, when first talking to Samesh Bhatia and he mentions his wife served in the 212, Kaidan will say "The 212? Isn't that Ashley's unit? She might want to meet Mr. Bhatia." **At the beginning of Citadel: Snap Inspection, regardless of who the other squadmate is Kaidan audibly snaps to attention and salutes Rear Admiral Mikhailovich. **If Kaidan survived Virmire, he is present at the Council meeting before the Ilos mission. When Udina starts labelling Shepard as troublesome, Kaidan angrily responds to the ambassador: "You bastard! You're selling us out!" *On Noveria, during the conversation with Lorik Qui'in, Qui'in will mention that, if prompted, Matriarch Benezia's arrival at the port "sent tongues wagging among the younger male staff". Kaidan remarks that Benezia's attire sounds like something from an extranet fetish site. *On Therum: **If the other squad mate is anyone but Ashley, just before rescuing Liara, Kaidan will question Shepard if they can trust her since her mother works for Saren. **When needing evacuation from Joker, Kaidan observes there's not much margin for error. *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle describes the danger in recovering his data, Kaidan deadpans, "Well, that's very comforting. Certain death for some, fine for us." *On Ilos, after defeating the geth controlling the security tower and making the trip back to the Mako, Kaidan may ask, "Who votes we take the well-armored vehicle into the deep, creepy bunker?" *During the UNC: Hostage assignment, Kaidan speaks up to let the biotic terrorist know he could trust Shepard and that Shepard will do everything possible to help them. *After discovering it was Cerberus who used rachni at Depot Sigma-23, Kaidan may muse that they should've known. Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel: **In the Citadel Tower: ***After the hearing with the Council, Kaidan voices his awe at the pinnacle of galactic power. ***Kaidan nominally thinks the fountain at the tower is soothing. ***Kaidan notices the lot of stairs to climb to reach the Council, asking Shepard if they both think it's symbolic of the Council's importance. **At the Presidium: ***Kaidan comments krogan statues might as well be made big near the Krogan Monument. ***Kaidan reports hearing a low hum at the Relay Monument, claiming it makes his teeth tingle. ***Kaidan commonly says "Big place." and "It sure is peaceful here." anywhere in the Presidium. **In Flux, Kaidan approves of the vices the facility has to offer in order to blow off some steam. **In Chora's Den, Kaidan sees why the place is popular: "It's has quite the, uh, view." If Ash is talked to first, Kaidan responds to her observation: "What? You don't think they're here because of the food?" **In Dock 422, Kaidan claims one can see half the Citadel from there. Kaidan say a bit more in the presence of a female Shepard: "When you look out and see something this beautiful... well, it really helps you understand what we're fighting to save." Spontaneous Sometimes Kaidan will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission to Therum: **While coming up to the outpost, Kaidan doesn't think the team can take that strongpoint head-on. **After entering the first elevator in the Prothean Ruins, seeing tiles prompts Kaidan to draw comparisons to a bathroom floor. **Before entering the next elevator in the Prothean Ruins, Kaidan comments on the long way down. *During the assignment UNC: Lost Module in Eletania, if a Space Monkey is killed instead of searched, Kaidan deadpans: "Remind me to stay on your good side, Commander." Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Kaidan will voice his opinions. *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **At the beginning of the mission, Tali and Kaidan will talk, with Tali asking if he is still using the Logic Arrest Tool Omni-Tool. Kaidan will confirm, saying it's the best overall. Tali comments that she prefers the Nexus due to its technical prowess. Kaidan will counter by stating that it has very little shield support. **If Shepard continues the romance with Tali, while the two are flirting with each other, Kaidan will interrupt them saying, "If you like, I can give you two some privacy." *On the shuttle after Tuchanka: Bomb, Kaidan will mention that the mission reminded him of Virmire, of Ashley's death. In which Shepard replies, "Yeah, I was thinking about her too." Kaidan then goes on to say, "It's been a long time, but it's still..." Shepard just says that Ashley would give them a hard time about her talking like this. Kaidan agrees saying, "she sure would." This dialogue will not happen if Garrus is present. *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **After Samara floats down a level with her biotics ahead of the team to search for her daughters (or, should Samara be dead or absent, after Falere floats down a level in a rush to the great-hall), upon inspecting the broken-down elevator nearby Shepard may quip to Kaidan, "Could you learn to float down off a rail like that?" Kaidan will respond, "Well, not in the next ten minutes." Alternatively, if Shepard is played with biotic abilities, they will both agree that they are incapable of doing it. *During Priority: Thessia: **Kaidan will advise Liara to hold on to her anger, as he says "that's what keeps him going". **While on route to the temple, Kaidan will say "there's a lot of moments in my life that I wish I could forget. The first life I saw taken, the first life I had to take, and now this." **When Shepard discovers that there is a Prothean beacon in the statue of Athame, Shepard remarks that it would explain why the asari are so advanced. Kaidan agrees saying to Liara that the temple is thousands of years old and that the asari may have had time to "crack its secrets". **When the Prothean VI Vendetta explained that a splinter group sabotaged the Protheans' attempt to use the Crucible, Kaidan will comment, "Deja vu, anyone?" **During the fight with Kai Leng, when the assassin taunts Shepard over Major Kirrahe/Thane Krios' death, Kaidan will dare him to come closer and say the taunt again. *During Priority: Horizon: **On inspecting a view of Sanctuary to the left of the initial doorway, if Kaidan's not paired with James he blurts out the facility's seeming security must've been a relief to the refugees. Otherwise, he says that not even the place could've stayed out of the war forever. **Upon viewing Miranda's third video terminal in which she explains Cerberus' activities at Sanctuary, a horrified Kaidan says, "This is disgusting. And the scale..." *During Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration: ** When entering the casino, if in a relationship with a female Shepard, Kaidan compliments Shepard on her "radiance". Shepard asks if he means radiant "as in 'beautiful' or as in 'causing invisible damage'?" Kaidan teases in response, "Why can't it be both? Ow, my heart." ***If he is in a relationship with a male Shepard, the Commander remarks that it's a shame he has never seen Kaidan in evening attire before. Kaidan claims he has to keep some secrets for himself. ***If he is not in a relationship with a male Shepard, Kaidan asks Brooks whose arm she is going to take, his or Commander's, which Brooks replies she is pleased to take one Spectre at one arm. (Although Brooks only takes Shepard's in the cutscene) **When assigned to distract a guard: ***''Kaidan: "Kaidan Alenko, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. You look like you'd be an excellent candidate."'' ***''Guard: "Wait. Me? A Spectre? Let's hear all the details."'' ***''Kaidan: "I'm with the varren anti-cruelty association, and I cannot believe what I'm seeing up there!"'' ***''Guard: "Pipe down. We're well regulated. I'll find my supervisor."'' ***''Kaidan: "Sorry to bother you. I have an issue I need to discuss with someone of authority."'' ***''Guard: "Of course, sir. How can I help you?"'' ***''Kaidan: "I lost a lot of money. Who can I talk to about getting it back?"'' ***''Guard: "Uh, I'm sorry. You can't...get it back. No, no...please, sir. Please don't cry."'' ***''Kaidan: "Uh, I accidentally used biotics on the roulette wheel. Sorry."'' ***''Guard: "We can eject you for that, sir. Do I make myself clear?"'' ***''Kaidan: "Mike Hazer? Hazer the Laser? Almost didn't recognize you. You owe me money."'' ***''Guard: "I'm sorry. You have me mistaken. Please step back."'' ** When Elijah Khan is found dead, Kaidan remarks in disappointment, "And here I had this 'good cop' routine all planned." *During Citadel Archives: Escape, when Shepard's squad is climbing a ladder, if Kaidan's climbing when a bullet hits near him, he calls out, "Never a crate to hide behind when you need one!" *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **At one point in the mission, Shepard can review Cerberus video logs about various subjects. One log has the Illusive Man insisting that Shepard's revival can in fact be done despite Shepard's body being literally brain-dead at the time. This causes Shepard to wonder if Shepard's just an advanced VI that thinks it's Shepard. If Kaidan is the squadmate chosen for the mission, Kaidan will respond, "You're real enough to me." or "Understood Commander." **During the same mission, Shepard can view a video log in which the Illusive Man reveals that the only reason he recruited Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Kelly Chambers, Kenneth Donnelly, Gabriella Daniels, and every other friendly crew member was to manipulate Shepard into believing that Cerberus wasn't evil. Kaidan will angrily say, "The Illusive Man used those people as a shield, so Shepard wouldn't see Cerberus' true colors." **Upon seeing the remains of the Human-Reaper, Kaidan says he wishes he could have helped Shepard destroy it. Shepard replies that he's here now. *During Priority: Earth: **During the shuttle's descent into London, upon seeing the devastation, Kaidan says, "That can't be Earth..." **If Cortez is shot down and does not survive, Kaidan will shout, "You're gonna pay for that!" and then starts yelling. **When Anderson warns the squad protecting the missile battery that more Reaper troops on the way, Kaidan says, "There's more?" Spontaneous Sometimes Kaidan will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **Kaidan asks Liara if she's ever found a dinosaur. Liara starts to explain that she's an archaeologist not a paleontologist, then stops and asks if Kaidan is making a joke. Kaidan teasingly replies, "Nah." *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **During the battle with the Geth Hunters, Kaidan warns, "Stay sharp! We've still got cloaked geth here!" **While on the way to the maintenance shaft, Kaidan comments that he thought that he'd never have to worry about the geth again after stopping them at the Citadel. *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **At one point after the first Harvester's destruction, if the other squadmate mulls about familial links in military life (Garrus, Tali, James or Liara) Kaidan opines that it is commendable to follow in a parent's footsteps. Otherwise, Kaidan will be the one to comment first about the issue, empathizing with Lieutenant Victus' screwup despite his dad being the primarch. *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **After entering the monastery and wandering in the dark, Shepard will state "I heard something" to which Kaidan apologizes for tripping. **After the meeting with Samara, Kaidan remarks that there must have been thousands of civilians living here when the Reapers struck. **Upon the first appearance of a Banshee, Kaidan exclaims, "What is that?" **Upon encountering a dead asari commando, Kaidan comments, "It doesn't feel right seeing dead soldiers in a monastery." ***If EDI is present, it will reply that the asari felt compelled to act because Ardat-Yakshi are dangerous. Kaidan will state that he suspects the asari instead ignored the area until it became a liability in the war. ***If James is present, he will reply that the Reapers don't care where they kill humans. Kaidan will then respond that Asari High Command could still have attempted to evacuate the people. ***If Javik is present, he will reply "Where would you prefer to see them?". Kaidan will state that he prefers to see commandos alive and defending their homes. ***If Liara is present, she will reply that Asari High Command had to do something to deal with the Ardat-Yakshi. Kaidan will respond by saying that "sending commandos with explosives is more damage control than a real plan." *During N7: Cerberus Fighter Base: **Kaidan says, "That was close." after the Atlas Mech is destroyed. *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists: **At the start of the level, Kaidan remarks, "Can see why Cerberus abandoned this place. It's freezing." **While on the way to the satellite tower, Kaidan comments that the people here had no plan beyond hiding and wouldn't have stood a chance. **When Cerberus deploys an Atlas on the landing zone, Kaidan shouts, "We got company! Big company!" *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris: **Near the beginning of the mission he notes that the geth keep coming like machines. He'll ask if Shepard was around when the Alliance claimed all major geth outposts were wiped out. Shepard will reply that intel was always underfunded. *During Priority: Rannoch: **When Shepard asks if anyone saw the Reaper base broadcasting the signal before the blast shield was closed, Kaidan remarks that it didn't look like any geth technology he's seen. **Kaidan voices his concerns about Legion using Reaper code, prompting Tali to reiterate that Legion is on their side. **After clearing out the geth primes at the top of the building, Kaidan asks what will happen after the geth are defeated. He points out that the quarians' hands aren't entirely clean in this. *On Priority: Thessia: **Upon encountering the first Banshee in the mission along with the swarms of Cannibals and Marauders present Kaidan likens the situation to "a Reaper convention". *During Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy: **On the elevator ride down to the cargo bay, if James complains about someone messing with his weights Kaidan will remind him to focus on priorities. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **When EDI reveals that Cerberus is using Reaper tech to transform civilians into soldiers, a horrified Kaidan says that he always thought they were just scared and looking to the Illusive Man for help. **When the Alliance fleet opens fire on the station, Kaidan says, "Sounds like the Fifth Fleet just gave Cerberus a wake-up call." **When Cerberus troops engage Shepard's squad near the remains of the Human-Reaper, Kaidan remarks, "Looks like they're making their last stand here." **Kaidan remarks that the Human Reaper makes his skin crawl and that it feels like they're bugs crawling across a sleeping giant. Category:Unique dialogue